


Where are you?

by boobysinger



Series: Prompt Challenges [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Purgatory, i was doing too much fluff anyway, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobysinger/pseuds/boobysinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for 'Where are you?'. Dean can't stand purgatory on his own. He just can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are you?

Purgatory. The place where monsters went when they died to tear at each other for an eternity. And Dean Winchester was stuck in the middle of it. The name itself held a legend to many, but to Leviathans and Vampires it struck fear, pain and anger, so how much of a price was on Dean’s head? 

The first few days Dean spent running and hiding, quivering in fear, but he wouldn’t allow himself to stop, he would eat and drink what he could find and sleep for as little as possible, pushing his body as far as he could. But he couldn’t do it knowing that Cas was out there on his own, he may be an angel but this was a land of abomination, for all he knew this place could have no end, no limit at how many creatures it could throw at him. 

Night in Purgatory was even scarier and eerie than during the day knowing that he could and would get jumped at any moment. Which is what happened as soon as Dean closed his eyes, it was black when he closed them and black when he opened them but claws were raking his skin, teeth biting down into his flesh. He tried to pull the monster off but it only flung him against a tree and into the mud. 

The beast charged at him, he wasn’t even sure what it was, he was tired and his body was aching but he felt around desperately for anything, a branch, a rock; anything. But for once in this Winchester’s life, luck was on his side and his hand glided over the rough bark of a relatively large stick, he grasped it and as the creature was looming over him he drove the stick through its throat, stopping it and killing it; leaving Dean covered in both his and the abomination’s blood. 

Dean stood and stumbled away from the warm corpse, he was pretty sure his ankle was at least sprained if not broken and he slumped against a tree, trying to hold his ruptured skin. Breathing heavily he rested his head against the much needed support and felt one hot single tear roll down his face. He couldn’t do this without Cas, without his brother, without any means of a weapon. All Dean had ever felt in his life was pain, but this? This took the cake.

He was bloodied and broken both in and out, and there was no one here to help him. Accept one. Dean opened his mouth and a broken sob came out, but the angel who was far away heard his prayer. “Cas, I need you. Where are you.” And it broke his heart. He couldn’t help the man, he couldn’t even help himself, he was useless and hopeless. Cas sighed and closed his eyes, pulling his knees up to his chest and just imagined that Dean was here with him. Imagining he could be there, with Dean.


End file.
